rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4,Chapter 6
It was 2:37 A.M. and everyone,even the bakugan where asleep. All but one...Jaakor was awake,in the training room,training himself to the core. (this begins playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4wENdBb_qk) Jaakor: I won't! (Flashback of him getting his faceplate annihilated) Jaakor: Give up! Jaakor had his faceplate and weapons fixed,and was traning on digital apocalypses.He left a right jab in one,punching straight through it.Jaakor turned and kicked another,hitting it across the room.Another ran up to him,and hit him in the spine,and he turned,rabbed it's head,and crushed it. Jaakor: ...I did it...I knew I could fight... Many more came out behind him and began shooting at him,he turned and activated his guns,and shot them down with no problem. (music ends) Jaakor: Hmm..what ne- Drago: Jaakor,what are you doing?You aren't supposed to be fighting! Jaakor: I can fight... Drago: Not now...just go to sleep. Jaakor: Fine... Jaakor and Drago went to sleep. (scene changes from 2:40 AM to 7:50 AM) The sound of a roaring engine woke the brawlers. Pyrus woke first... Pyrus: Huh-Hm? Pyrus walked over to the window of their base,and looked outside,and saw a Red Pontiac Firebird. Pyrus: What the...Initiate defense systems!We have an intruder! Drago: He's still outside...WE HAVE A STALKER! Tony woke and ran to to the window in his room,and stared outside,as a wide grin showed upon his face. Tony: It's John! Open the enterance! All of the brawlers- with their bakugan- ran into the enterance room. Pyrus: John? Tony: A friend of mine from awhile back. The engine roared to a hault as the car drove in,and the door opened,as John stepped out,dressed in a black shirt,a Red collared long-sleeved Jacket,and black faded jeans,with black working boots.He had dark brown long hair,and a darkus Knight Percival on his shoulder. Tony: Percival- I thought...you didnt have a brawling partner? John: ...He explained what happened...he was recreated from all of the power dispensed of the final battle between you guys and the Necrogans.Now then...you needed help? Tony: More...then you know. John: Oh yeah....Jaakor doing any better? Tony: Since now or San Diego? John: Either one. Tony: Great since San Diego,pretty bad now. John: Hmm...alright...let's get to it. Pyrus: Can he brawl..? Tony: Of course...we've trained together since the Second Grade. If my skill is high,his is bound to be the same or higher. Winx:...with Tony weakened,they must have decided it's time to launch a full scale attack.They are attacking an entire city. Pyrus: John,time for you to prove yourself.You and me will handle it. Tony bridged John and Pyrus to the center of the city. (This starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XycRaZVIYjo&feature=related) Fires ravaged around them,and humans were tormented,tortured,and killed to seemingly no end. John: Whoa... Pyrus: Welcome to the battle ground...Let's go,Drago! Drago and Percival rose to their full height and strength,although Percival looked much stronger than he had before. Percival: All of these people...tortured...Hm. A faceplate dispurst over Percival,only showing his determined eyes. Drago: And they'll keep on being tortured if we don't help them now! Percival: Right...so let's move. (music is at 1:05) Drago ran in the west direction,as Percival ran to the east.But Drago was interrupted by Gaardus,and Percival was intercepted in mid-run by Harporix. Gaardus: YAAAAAR! Drago: What?! Gaardus spun and hit Drago with his tail,flinging him into a building.Drago leaped out of it,and began charging at Gaardus,and attempted at laying a fist to his stomach,but Gaardus sidestepped and hit Drago in the back.Drago rose once again,and hit him across the face,and from the punch alone,parts of Gaardus' face flew across the ground.Drago brought up his left and punched again,then kneed him in the gut. ~Scene changes to Percival and Harporix~ Harporix: ...SMASH! Harporix brought up both arms and brought them down upon Percival,but Percival rolled to the side,and lifted his sword and hit Harporix in the side with it.Armor flew off everywhere,shattering upon the sword's blow.Harporix swung over and hit Percival in the side,making him fly off,and into a building. Suukorak: Gaardus,Harporix,Retreat!I am coming in with some seekers to bomb the area! Gaardus and Harporix turned away from the battle and flew off,confused,Pyrus,John,Drago,and Percival looked around suspiciously. Percival: ...THERE! Percival pointed to Suukorak and Apocalypse seekers,heading toward them,launching missles. Percival: Take for cover! John: PYRUS,DOWN! (music is at 1:50) Pyrus and Drago heard it too late,as Drago got hit by a missle,and Andrei was cought in the cross of the explosion,hitting them both far away,both passed out.John and Percival turned and ran to them. (music ends) John knelt beside Pyrus,and Percival knelt down to Drago. John: Pyrus!Wake up! Tony:'' I'll bridge you guys back,but it'll need to be across the field.I can't bridge so close without the risk of Apocalypses getting in base.John,you and Percival will have to carry them across the field,i'll send backup to cover you.'' John: Alright. A green portal bursts open at the other side of the field,as 3D,Winx,and PG ran out. 3D unleashed Wolfox and Skytruss,PG threw out Orbeum and Leonial,and Winx threw out Rainbow,Reptak,and Aerogan.Zeta and Jaakor remained at base,as did Tony. John grinned,and then lost the grin,and picked up Pyrus,and turned towards the portal.Percival picked Drago up,and followed his partner closely behind (this starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LALfYOMk6c) John watched all of the turmoil around him as he walked,Percival watched as well,walking toward the portal.Suukorak began flying down to John,about to crush him with his fist,when Orbeum ran up to him,lunged,and ripped off part of his back before he could,Suukorak turned,angered,and chased him. Explosions surrounded them as they walked,now their complete focus on the bridge. John: Coming here...I never suspected it'd come to something like this so quickly... Percival: You're a beginner with war,John...I should have covered them both. John: You did what you could,we must act patiently and calmly to get to that portal in one piece. Percival: Agreed... Reprozan,Gaardus,Harporix,and Mephistonus began running towards them,but the portal flashed,making the noise it made when someone crossed through it.Harporix fell to the ground,with deep gashes in his armor. Percival and John got into a battle stance,although still holding Pyrus and Drago. John: Who is it... Jaakor showed kneeling in front of Harporix,with swords revealing from his wrists in an X shape.Jaakor's face showed unlike his familiar faceplate. Jaakor: I'll cover you side by side for the rest of the way,go. As Jaakor said this,a faceplate dispurst over his face,showing the familiar faceplate.Gaardus swung his tail,but Jaakor returned the swing,hitting the tail dead on,then pulled it aside,and ripped it out,and threw it into Gaardus' face,as Gaardus fell back Gaardus: ARGH,AHHH! Jaakor turned once more placing a blade into Mephistonus' shoulder.Mephistonus grabbed it and bent it,but Jaakor uppercutted Mephistonus into a nearly-falling buiding,which collapsed over Mephistonus upon impact. Jaakor: Magnus...I thought Pyrus and Drago handled you. Reprozan: If it isn't Jaakor...We still have that score to settle.Shall we duel now?One survives,and one dies...It shall go like that,as it should have long ago. Tony:'' Not to long,Jaakor...you still can't survive much combat.Keep it short,but interesting,so he wont think you're going to split at the last second.'' Jaakor: Let's get it done,Magnus. John and Percival had began walking to the portal once more. Reprozan: My name,is no longer Magnus...I am REPROZAN! Reprozan descended a saw blade from his right arm,and a cannon from his left.Jaakor spread his arms,as blades descended from them.He flung himself forward,and attempted,cutting Reprozan,but faced his saw blade,Reprozan swung outwards,hitting Jaakor back,loaded his cannon and fired.Jaakor barely dodged the shot.But stood again,looking Reprozan in the eyes. (music ends,as this begins playing from 2:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8foTMjFqIk) Jaakor: Now to settle it...Let's go. (music is at 2:45) Jaakor ran forward,and crossed blades with Reprozan,Reprozan tried swing out again,but Jaakor sidestepped,and shoved the blade into the side of Reprozan's stomach,and ripped outwards,taking part of his torso,Reprozan let out a cry of pain,but twisted around,and put the saw blade into Jaakor's shoulder,and began drilling.Jaakor maneuvered his arm so he could rip out the saw,and put the hole that was in the middle of the saw on his finger,and began spinning it,and cut upwards in Reprozan's stomach into his chest. Jaakor's guns activated on both arms,as he started running for the portal backwards,shooting at Reprozan as he left.The rest of the brawlers saw him escape,and ran for the portal as well. ~Scene changes to back at base and music ends~ Pyrus was in a wheelchair,in the conference room with the rest of the brawlers,an their new ally John and the President. Pyrus: Thank you,John...I wouldn't have made it out without you...but were you able to stop the invasion? Tony: Unfortunately not...but once figuring the brawlers were watching,they left about an hour after we did. President: We cannot allow them to keep destroying our cities!Eventually this place is going to turn out like...what was the planet the bakugan came from? Percival: It wasn't a planet,it was a split dimensional area.Vestroia.Ravaged by war between the Rebels and the Harvesters. President: Whatever...this place will end up like Vestroia if we aren't careful! John: Dude...calm down. President: I am the president of the United States-- or what it was... John: I know that...but with the responsibility you put on the brawlers without doing anything but covering for their damages,just excuses...don't you think we could technically be above you? President: ... Tony: Anyways...was there any sign of Vohtarak? John: Vohtarak? Tony: Necronoid. John: Oh,then no. Pyrus: ..how does John know about the Necrogans? Tony: I told him a lot,and showed him a bunch of pictured,we've been like brothers since the second grade,but were separated once I became a brawler all those years ago...but we've kept in contact. Pyrus: Alright...welcome to the brawlers,John. John: Glad to be here...but what about my ride? Pyrus: Your ride? John: ...The Pontiac Firebird I drove in here with?Where can I park it? Pyrus: Well...we usually use ships and the ground bridge for transport... John: The Ground what? Pyrus: Oh...this is gonna take awhile. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts